Denise Daniels
'Denise Daniels ' was a suspect in the murder investigations of dome canteen employee Doris Black in Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy) and S.A.R.A.'s HAZMAT specialist Trishna Joshi in To Eternity and Beyond (Case #56 of The Conspiracy), prior to which she appeared as a quasi-suspect in Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy) and To Kingdom Come (Case #48 of The Conspiracy). Profile Denise is the 53-year-old head of Space and Aeronautics Research Agency (S.A.R.A.) with long brown hair and brown eyes. She is seen wearing a white collared shirt underneath a blue jacket on which there is an S.A.R.A. badge. She also wears a pair of glasses and sports red lipstick, as well as purple nail polish. In her first suspect appearance, it is known that Denise is an amateur pilot and takes probiotics. In her second suspect appearance, it is discovered that she drinks Rocket Cow, has read 3001: A Space Audacity and rides a LegAway. Events of Criminal Case Up in Flames After arresting Tony Marconi's killer and bringing down DreamLife, Mayor Joe Warren tasked Gloria and the player to retrieve all data of DreamLife's activities under the dome to help in the transfer of control over their facility to the Space and Aeronautics Research Agency. However, during the retrieval, Cathy told the team that as soon as she started transferring the files to an external drive, the files began self-destructing. Soon then, Denise went to Cathy's lab and asked the team about the data after hearing that she could find the player there. Later, after being informed of the bad situation, Denise accompanied the player to DreamLife CEO Rozetta Pierre's office, where they found the override device. They then went to Rozetta's cell and forced her to unlock the device before sending it to Cathy, who was able to retrieve enough files to build a case against DreamLife and aid S.A.R.A. in their administration over the dome. To Kingdom Come After Mia Loukas's killer was arrested, the team found out that Ad Astra (the secret organization Rozetta was a part of) had a plan dubbed "Plan Supernova" that involved the meteorite. Gloria and the player then talked to Denise to ensure that there were no threats to the meteorite. Denise told the team that all the cleanup operations were running smoothly and that the meteorite would soon be moved to a S.A.R.A. facility and that nobody had been showing undue interest in it. After the team informed her of their findings regarding Ad Astra, Denise told them that they had found no mention of it yet within DreamLife's confiscated files. She then told the team she would look out for Ad Astra and Plan Supernova and inform them of any recent developments. Out of Breath Denise became a suspect after Jones and the player found Doris's body at the site of the meteorite. When told about the murder, she told the team that S.A.R.A. had taken on Doris as a canteen worker after performing an extensive background check on her. She then prompted the team to investigate the cafeteria where Doris worked. Denise was spoken to again about her anger at the victim. She revealed that Doris's food, albeit delicious, continuously irritated her sensitive stomach and made her unable to work. She told the team that she was not proud of her outburst at the victim, but explained that she had been having an especially stressful day. Denise was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Clyde Black for Doris's murder. Later, she informed Gloria and the player about a potential lead on Plan Supernova. She told the team that one of her movers had found a recording device containing data on human enhancement. She prompted the team to retrieve the device at the site of the meteorite and supplied them with some funds. Running Scared To Eternity and Beyond Trivia *Denise is one of the characters to physically appear in four districts of The Conspiracy. *Denise is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Denise is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. Case appearances *Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy) *To Kingdom Come (Case #48 of The Conspiracy) *Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Lights Out (Case #50 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy) *Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Running Scared (Case #55 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *To Eternity and Beyond (Case #56 of The Conspiracy) Gallery DeniseMugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Accomplices/Masterminds